edfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Minding the Ed?
"Who's Minding the Ed?" is the 10th episode of Season 5 and the 112th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf puts Ed in charge of his animals while he goes away to a family reunion. Plot Eddy and Ed are wearing odd clothes and watching Kevin rake leaves through a knothole in the fence when Jonny comes up to them and asks what they're up to. Eddy, playing on Jonny's gullibility, says that Kevin's being attacked by a rabid rake and shows Jonny the scene. Jonny is quick to believe it, and he leaps the fence and jumps Kevin, trying to save him from the rake and conveniently dragging him away from the pile of leaves that Ed and Eddy jump into, as well as dragging poor Edd with them. When Kevin works himself free of the tangle, he comes towards the Eds, and they make a run for it, including the innocent Edd. While Kevin is yelling at them, Jonny leaps on him again, trying to get Kevin away from the rake. The Eds have holed up in the lane, and two of them are giggling. Edd tries to lecture them on why what they're doing is wrong, but he is unable to complete his lecture, as Rolf comes up and grabs Ed, taking the boy away. Ed's friends follow, and they find Rolf giving instructions to Ed in his backyard. Rolf is putting Ed in charge of all his animals, or as Ed calls them, "furry friends", because he has to go to a family reunion. Rolf's instructions are thorough but rushed, and he runs off to go to his gathering. As soon as Rolf leaves, Eddy asks what happened and learns about Ed's responsibilities. Eddy tries to get Ed to forget about doing it, but Ed ignores him and leads the animals to his house. Eddy, not willing to give up yet, turns to Edd for a plan only to hear support from that party as well. Downstairs, Ed and the animals are in the kitchen when Sarah hears the commotion. She quickly comes down and yells at Ed to get rid of his friends. Ed tries to stupidly deny that the animals are even there, but Sarah will have none of it. Ed isn't willing to give up yet, however, and he moves the animals into his bedroom. Once they're all in, he starts playing with them in his crazy manner, despite Eddy's exhortations for him to throw out his pets and Edd's pointing out that Sarah isn't completely wrong. One of his games involves playing "fire truck" with a hose. Soon enough, though, the noise attracts Sarah's attention, and she yells down. Ed can only stand in the middle of his room, hose running. Sarah angrily storms downstairs and throws the door to Ed's room open. The room is filled with water. Sarah's eyes bulge as the water suddenly floods out in a veritable tsunami, washing her against the dryer. Ed washes out as well, and he holds up a television, making the excuse that he was watching it. Sarah doesn't buy it, however, and she enters the room. Inside, she finds Edd climbing down from a ladder with a roll of tape and Eddy wringing out his ruined shirt. Sarah is still suspicious but, unable to prove anything, she goes back upstairs. Ed then reenters his room and congratulates his friends on fooling Sarah. At that moment, farm animals start falling from the ceiling. It seems that Edd had taped Ed's barnyard chums to the ceiling in order to evade detection from Sarah. Ed then takes them upstairs and soon rides downstairs with them on a sled. This once again draws Sarah's attention, and she kicks open the door to the basement only to see a crashed sled. Fed up, she enters Ed's room, which is empty. She begins to search it. As she searches, a tub moves behind her, leaving the room and heading upstairs. Once it gets to the living room, Ed turns the tub upside down and empties it of the animals he's stuffed inside. After Ed empties the tub out, he runs off to find something for the next game. Eddy, fed up, heads to the door against Edd's protests. He has just reached it when it swings open into his face. Rolf is on the other side. Rolf explains that his familial gathering was broken up by a fight, as happens quiet often; as such, it is time to go home. He whistles for his animals, and they quickly pile into his handcart. Once Rolf has left, Ed comes back, brandishing all kinds of sports equipment. He looks for his animals, but can't find them anywhere. When Eddy roughly explains what happened, Ed starts to weep. Edd takes his side once more, complaining about how Eddy is completely unfeeling. Eddy, well and truly fed up, says that he's had a problem with Edd on his back for the whole show. Suddenly, he gets an idea, and suggests to Edd that his idea might very well cheer Ed up. Edd, glad to finally get some cooperation from Eddy, agrees almost instantly. Soon, however, Edd is regretting this easy participation. Eddy has dressed him up in a bunny costume, and Ed is practically slavering to get at his friend, only held back by a chain and a dog collar. Edd starts to lecture on how Eddy isn't being fair, and Eddy smirks and releases Ed. Ed leaps at Edd and begins roughly petting his friend, exhorting him to purr like a bunny. Edd at first complains that bunnies don't purr, but when he sees Eddy leaving, he becomes fearful of being left alone with Ed. Eddy explains that he'd love to help, but has an "obligation". Eddy's obligation turns out to be running a scam; he sets up a booth right outside Ed's window and offers to let people "Pet the Bunny" for only 25¢. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': the Eds all dressed up "Wow! Are you guys bus boys or something?" ---- *'Sarah': the phone offscreen in the background "Don't worry, Jimmy, just keep it dry and whatever you do, don't scratch it!" some noises "I'll call you back." ---- *'Ed': a fire fighter outfit, carrying a hose "It's a four sausage fire, Double D!" ---- *'Ed': down the basement stairs with the animals, dressed in ski gear "Ski party a go-go! Hot cocoa and potato salad! Who's with me?" ---- *'Ed': hugging Bunny-Edd very tight to death "Hug the bunny! Hug the bunny!" Bunny-Edd with strokes while petting him "Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny!" Bunny-Edd: panic-stricken "Rabbits don't purr, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': a uniform that's a mix of many sports "Who's up for some hockey? Fore!" ---- *'Rolf': door, slamming Eddy against the wall "Rolf has returned! Hello, he who resembles a swollen thumb Ed-Boy." and worn out "Hello everyone. Once again a family fracas has ended the mirth of Rolf's family gathering. Oh well. Time to go, yes?" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed first enters his room, the sign on the door says "Triffic" instead of "Traffic". **Before the scene where Ed turns on the hose, the door is open but when he turns on the hose the door is closed. **The hole in Ed's door disappears when his room fills with water. **In "3 Squares and an Ed", the living room was across from the basement entrance, but here Ed has to go down the hall to reach it. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he complains about how he has had to put up with Edd's complaining throughout the whole episode. *This is one of the few episodes in which Ed's bathtub isn't filled with gravy. It was also gravy-free in "Over Your Ed" and "An Ed is Born." *The parts where Ed plays a flute to make the animals follow him is a parody of the folktale and 1957 film Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Ed's hockey jersey resembles the ones worn by the Toronto Maple Leafs, which is another Canada reference. *The title card for the episode resembles Rolf's chicken coop. *This is the second time Rolf is seen with a sundial watch. The first was in "Will Work for Ed." However, there are some differences between the two, so he might have changed watches. *Baron O' Beefdip is seen as one of the items that washed out of Ed's room, and his instruction manual appears when Eddy is shown reading it. However, the instruction manual lists his name as "El Monstro", meaning that Baron 'O Beef Dip is not his real name. *This episode shows that Ed is able to play the flute fluently, unlike his violin playing from "Pain in the Ed." **This marks the second instrument Ed is shown playing, as the violin is the first. The third instrument he is shown playing is the saxophone, later on in "Smile for the Ed." *Ed's baby picture from "Dear Ed" and Sarah's picture from "Ed in a Halfshell" can be seen when Sarah is phoning Jimmy. Video See also *Pet the Bunny Category:Episodes Category:Season 5